PROJECT FAIRYTAIL
by KaRa119
Summary: There's a new powerful disease called the T-Virus which is aiming for it's way on transforming normal people into infected blood thirsty creatures around the world. Lucy dares to take the impossible quest on finding more truth about this new dangerous disease with her new companions but never knows what might be stopping in their way. Natsu x Lucy x Gray and Jellal x Erza
1. Lucy: The Decision

**So finally I'm back presenting you guys another Sci-Fic story. I'm not good with horror so I hope you guys go easy on me though. XD  
**

**Based off: Resident Evil  
**

**~.~.~.~.~  
**

4 years ago, an Incident in Magnolia town broke out. The T-Virus spreaded out quickly as everyone could've imagine, turning people to infected creatures.

~.~.~.~.~

"Mother!" A young girl about twelve cried as the pounding of the front door grew louder. Her blonde hair fell down around her terrfied brown eyes as she curled herself up underneath the table, trembling. With a final thud, the door crashed open as their neighbors, whom were now infected by the T-Virus, rushed in with blood dripping from their faces, thirsty for blood.

The girl held her breath as they slowly walked past her. She knew they were looking for her and if she wasn't smart enough, she'd end up being infected as well. She needed a quick plan.

"Lucy!" Her heart stopped as her blonde haired mother entered the room through the broken door with a kitchen knife on her hand.

"Mother! No!" Lucy shouted, weeping but it was too late. One of the neighbors who heard the yell, aimed for her mother as she slashed it with her knife.

"Lucy..." Her mother said, gripping on her knife with blood dripping from her hands.. "When I say 'Now', I want you to run for the door as fast as you can! Understood?"

Lucy knew her mother had a plan within herself as she was called the 'thinker' from those good previous years. She slowly nodded her head.

Her mother ran forward and swinged her knife at the second neighbor which knocked her down. "Now!" She yelled before the blade slashed down at her dear neighbor.

Lucy scurried to her feet and joined her mother out of the door, covered in blood, as they headed for the exit of the city as fast as they could. It was too late now though. The infected town people were already waiting for them on the streets with shovels in their hands, awaiting for the time to infect the Lucy and her mother as well.

"This is bad..." Her mother gulped, staring at the crowd as they stepped closer. She glanced at her terrified daughter trying to think of a plan as fast as she could.

"Lucy, I'll buy you some time." She finally muttered under her breath. "If I shout 'Go' I want you to run to the gate as fast as you can. As you keep running, you'll eventually be able to find a place called 'F.a.i.r.y T.a.i.l.' I want you to go and stay there until the outside world is safe."

"I'm not leaving you!" She cried, hugging her mother, tightly. "I'm not going to lose you, just like how we losed daddy."

Her mother slowly kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled. "I promise we'll meet. I promise we will Lucy." Then, fast as a wind, she lunged at the 4 creatures that were guarding the door and swinged her knife. "Go Now! Go!"

Lucy wept as she ran out the town's gate, leaving her beloved mother behind the dangerous infected city. What was going to happen to her? Lucy shook her head and continued to run.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm so sorry..."

~.~.~.~.~

Lucy woke up from her bed, gasping for air. "Mother!" She echoed, reaching out her hands.

The light switched on.

"Another one of your crazy pasts, Lu?" Her roommate, Levy muttered, yawning. "About when those infected creatures started attacking you like 4 years ago?"

Lucy slowly nodded, wiping out her warm sweat from her forehead. "It's as if...it's calling me back to my own hometown. We never been out for 4 years from here. Don't you think we might be able to go out now?"

"Lucy!" Levy shrieked, whacking her head slightly. "How can you be thinking of something so dangerous? Haven't you heard Proffesor Makarov? He told us 3/4 of the world is now infected with the T virus. You want to go out and get yourself killed?"

"I guess I must've fallen asleep then." She sighed, walking out of bed to get dressed.

"You do realize the only people thats aloud to go outside are the S-Ranked and the A-Ranked people, right?." Levy asked, walking slowly to the bathroom. "It's their job to complete their missions of helping out the infected people. It's far too dangerous though. We're still far behind to go to their rank."

"Guess you're right." Lucy mumbled, walking out. "C'mon, we'll miss breakfast."

~.~.~.~.~

"All of us here are very lucky." Proffesor Makarov announced as the F.A.I.R.Y.T.A.I.L. meeting started. "We're all chosen one's who're destined to fight for world's peace. The one's who're depending on our lives in order to win against the T-Virus."

Lucy stared at the Proffessor. She was sitting with her C-Ranked pals as she gave him a dull look. All he ever said that was that.

"But we can't let ourselves just think we're the chosen one's. We have to get things started." He demanded, slamming the table, giving the S-ranked people a nod. "I'll need 4 volunteers for this mission as a starter. Those who'll prove us an example of how to save this world. Those who aren't afraid of death"

He walked over to the map and pointed. "You 4 will be traveling around 10 places in the world, helping out uninfected people and saving the world but I must say the quest will be dangerous." He pointed at the crowd and grinned. "Is there any one of you who'd like to take the challenge."

The crowd went wild.

"I thought only the S-Ranked people were supposed to do these types." One muttered.

"Are they crazy? No way!" Another whispered.

"Silence!" Proffessor shouted, slamming the table. "I want volunteers, not comments."

There was a long pause.

"I'd be willing to take the quest Proffessor." A pretty red haired girl stood up from her S-Ranked seat, grinning at him as she gripped on her sword.

Of course, Erza was always the right one to do this job. The one who always completed her mission and helped saving lives.

"An Adventure." The pink spiky haired boy from the A-Rank group shot his hands up with glimming eyes. "There's no way I'm missing my good chance of going."

No suprises there. Natsu was the type of guy who loved adventures. Whether it was dangerous or not.

"If Natsu's going, then I must go." The spiky black haired boy next to Natsu smirked. "I'm not losing to you again, fire boy."

"Shut up Gray!"

The two of them had a rivarl-best friend relation from the day she arrived. They always did everything together. It was obvious that he'd choose to go there with his best friend.

"Brava!" Proffessor Makarov chuckled, clapping his hands. "Is there any other volunteers? One more?"

The crowd went silent again as Lucy concentrated.

She knew the outside world was scary. Filled with creepy infected people aiming for her blood. But she wanted her mother back. She wanted to get out of her jail life in the center. She wanted to help. She wanted to bring the world back.

She made her choice...

"I'd be willing to be the fourth person for the mission." Lucy announced, standing up.

Everybody was shocked as they stared at Lucy giving proffessor a grin.

"Are you out of your mind?" Cana shrieked, forcing Lucy to sit back down. "No one from C-Rank are aloud to go on a mission. Especially ones that are dangerous like this."

"No, I've made my choice." Lucy replied, shaking her head. "This is my destiny. I've already trained here enough."

Proffessor Makarov smiled slightly, "I see you've got a brave heart. Give her a chance. We still need to check out if she's acceptable for this quest."

Her friends closed their eyes, "Lucy, what have you done..." They all mumbled.

"And I'd like the four of you to meet me on the 4th floor lobby at 4 PM." He added before continuing his other boring speeches.

~.~.~.~.~

"What's wrong with you Lucy!" Levy shouted at her weeping. "Why?"

"Cause she's an idiot!" Cana answered angrily. "Why are you so stupid?"

"What have I done?" Lucy shrugged. "I'm not afraid of the mission."

Levy covered her eyes. "The mission's not the problem, idiot. It's about the test."

"Test?"

"Before there's a mission, the volunteers must always take a test in order to see if they're capable for the mission."

"And what's wrong with that?" Lucy tilted her head.

"It's either you live or die you idiot!" Cana shouted, grabbing her shoulder.

"Live... or die?" She muttered.

Cana sighed. "I didn't want to mention this story to you... but I guess I should." She said giving Levy an exchange look.

"I'm listening." Lucy said.

"Well basically, 4 years ago, before you even joined our center, we had a girl named 'Lisanna' on our group rank. She was really sweet and kind, but she cared too much of the infection problem, she decided to volunteer for the mission similar to your's."

"We tried to stop her but she told us it was okay." Levy continued. "We eventually lost to her argument and letted her go take the test. We'd thought maybe the test would at least go easy on her." She said. "But we were wrong."

"What happened next?"

"We believed she died during the test." Levy muttered, trembling. "I heard when you take the test, there's a chosen door for you to walk in with a chosen weapon... you never know what's inside there waiting for you."

Lucy sighed. "Guys, trust me. I can do this."

"No, you can't!" Cana shouted at her. "We let one of our friends go, we're not letting the other one get away."

"Guys..., I'm really sorry. But I have to do this..." said Lucy, shaking her head.

**To be continued...**

**Er, the story might be confusing... but maybe these might help out.  
**

**F.A.I.R.Y.T.A.I.L:** Most powerful and influencial commercial entity in the world. It holds its public dealings in medicine and health care and trains several of students but there's still a deep secret to the center of what it's main goal is which is yet to be found out**  
**

**Magnolia Town:**An old ruined merchant city but now a deserted place after everyone became infected by the disease.


	2. Erza: The Test

**So this time, I used in Erza's point of view of the story since I consider her one of the main here as well. **

**Some of the lines were used in 'Resident Evil' before**

**Enjoy**

**~.~.~.~.~  
**

My name is Erza Scarlet

I have worked for the F.A.I.R.Y.T.A.I.L Cooperation, the largest and the most powerful commercial entity in the world from since I was born.

I was head security of the secret facility called the 'Cobra' underneath F.A.I.R.Y.T.A.I.L where it holds a gigantic laboratory developing experimental viral weapons ...but there was a huge incident.

The Virus escaped from the test tubes and... everybody died in the laboratory.

But the trouble was... everyone didn't stay dead.

The 'Tyrant Virus', short for the 'T virus' invaded their bodies which developed them into bloodthirsty creatures, spreading the virus to other people's body as well as they escaped out of the 'Cobra'.

I somehow survived the laboratory with my partner 'Jellal' 4 years ago when we were 12 until I figured out, he was slowly mutaining into one as well.

The F.A.I.R.Y.T.A.I.L scientists found us and I was eventually seperated from him which broke my heart. I was sent to Proffesor Makarov and he trained me to become a successful warrior for the upcoming future. I worked myself up till the S-ranked group until I was strong enough to go on dangerous missions.

I thought I was safe for now...

But I was wrong...

~.~.~.~.~

Erza stared at the blonde haired girl wondering around the bare white hallway. Was she trying to get herself killed?

"We're all here aren't we?" Proffessor Makarov chuckled, walking into the automatic door with four suitcases on his hands. "Do excuse me. I had to get the door systems ready."

Erza took a deep breath and stared at 4 blank white doors waiting for it to be opened. She knew she was already used to this but...it was obvious that she was nervous as usual.

"I'm sure most of you know the rules to these kind of tests. The goal of this is to know if you're capable for this mission." He said, giving each of them a look. "Do beware we don't take responsibilities if something happens to you...like dying."

Both Natsu and Gray gave each other looks and slowly stared at Lucy. Of course, Erza couldn't help it either. Her head automatically turned her head towards the poor blonde who was giving a confident look to the proffesor.

"Like always, this is also a test of courage and luck." He continued, giving out the four suitcases one by one to them. "There will be only one weapon in this bag. Who know if you'll get a long gun. Maybe you'll get some darts or maybe you'll be just unlucky with non."

He pointed at the four doors infront, "These are the rooms where you'll start your Pre-Mission. Even though we use illusions for these, the pain you'll get will be 100 percent real so you guys better focus or else die. Are you guys ready for this? Just take your time and start whenever you feel like it."

Erza stayed confident and slowly nodded with the others. She gave one glance at the blonde haired girl who was activating her system on, then quickly walked over to one of the bare white doors and pressed the button 'Start'

**Project Erza Activated**

**Location: Paris/France**

Erza walked out of the automatic and into the streets of a warm filling area. It seemed nighttime and everyone seemed to be having fun. She couldn't believe all this would be an illusion.

Children running around laughing, adults clinging on their wines...Erza stood their alone on the streets with people passing by her as if she was invisible...

In normal tests, she'd be standing in a blank room with infected creatures lunging at her but this time, it was different. She looked around the streets of richness until someone caught her eyes.

In the shadowy dark place stood a black and white plantomime staring back at her with glimming red eyes, and licking it's rotten lips as people passed by it.

_"The heck."_ Erza thought, giving it chills. She decided to ignore the creepy clown and check out for creatures that might lunge at her in any seconds. She slowly walked the steps of the beautiful paris, admiring the view of the eiffel tower and stopped right at Notre Dame after a few more minutes.

She quickly looked behind and squinted her eyes.

It felt like she was being followed... by something that wasn't a person.

"Would you like to see the inside of the Notre Dame." A red haired lady grinned, tapping on her which gave her a startle. "We make it free at night."

Erza hesistated and stared at the girl's nametag. "Flare Corona." Why did the name seem so familiar?

The girl took her hands and dragged her inside, "C'mon. We haven't got all day."

"E...Excuse me!?" Erza coughed as the doors of the church automatically closed.

The place in the inside was bright filled with lit up candles and rich brown furnitures which Erza admired the most. As time passed by she turned around to face Flare but the red haired was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guide!" She called out, yelling. "You should at least tell me the way of this exit!"

The wind started to blow which one by one blew the candle lights away. Erza stood in the middle of the blank dark room staring at the wide open window at the center.

"Bingo." She grabbed her suitcase and jumped up the window sill to check the distance between where she was standing to the ground.

"Just right." Erza grinned, wiping the dust from her hands. She steadied herself to jump until... "Argh" She shouted as a random hand caught her wrist.

The same plantomime from before licked his lips, showing his rotten fangs grinning while holding onto her. This was just disturbing...

"Get off me you wrecked creature!" Erza shouted, kicking her feet to the back. "This uniform costed a thousand!"

As the creature howled in pain as it loosened her, she quickly took the chance and jumped out the window of the empty streets.

"Lets see what the weapon is, shall we?" Erza whistled, placing the suitcase on a nearby bench and opening face slowly darkened as she pulled out a long thick whip. How was this ever going to help her out?

"Grrrr." A voice growled in front. Erza blinked as she looked up. An army of infected zombies were looking down at her with their mouth drooling.

"Oh well, its better then having no weapon." She cooed, stretching the whip. "Who's ready to get whipped by Ms Scarlet?"

~.~.~.~.~

The blank door automatically opened as the red haired girl stepped in with the blood dripping whip on her hands. "I'm back proffessor. The others yet?"

Just as her sentence finished, the other two doors opened as both Natsu and Gray stepped out.

"Boy! That was so much fun then last time." Natsu grinned, commenting on his adventure. "I got to go to Las Vegas."

"Hn." Gray grunted, dropping the dripping axe to the floor. "Not like Moscow was bad either." He slowly glanced at Erza and nodded respectfully.

"Hey Red hair girl. Where'd you go?" Natsu asked her, grinning.

"Oi Natsu." Gray groaned. "Can't you see who she is?"

"Paris?" Erza replied bluntly.

Before they could reply, proffessor walked in with a nod. "I knew you'd all make it."

"It's not all." She answered. "We still haven't got Lu... whatever her name is back."

"I'd be suprised if she did make it." Gray muttered silently. "It would've been best if we stopped her."

"So..." Natsu started. "Do we need a new member?"

Before the proffessor could reply, the fourth opened as the blonde skipped out. "I'm back." She whistled with a wink.

Erza's jaws fell open. Not only her but with the rest as well.

"How...how did you..."

"How did I?" Lucy grinned. "Easy." She took out a shotgun from the bag and smiled. "Luck? Oh and Tokyo was amazing."

"Is...is that so Lucy." Proffessor mumbled, taking a glance at her weapon. "Don't you think you want to think about the whole thing again though?"

"It's for your own good." Erza added. "You're still in the C-ranked group. We never had them going on these dangerous missions."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not afraid of dying." Lucy argued, throwing the shotgun to the back as Gray caught it. "I told you this is my decision."

Erza bit her lips. She wanted to at least save a live of a person. "You've only trained her for 4 years. That's not enough."

"I trained the best I can."

"It's not like you've been training since you were born." Erza shouted. "It's dangerous I tell you. How about taking another year and ..."

Lucy looked annoyed. "I tell you this is my destiny. I'm here to fight with you."

"You'll get in the way!" Erza snapped, glaring down at the blonde. "Have you ever thought about us?" Then the room slowly remained quiet. She knew she finally done it.

Lucy looked hurt and Erza wanted to go back to the past and change what she had said before... but if only that helped her save a life... nothing could go wrong.

"We're leaving with three people right this instant." She told the proffessor. "Please get our jet ready."

"Girl fights." Gray murmured, following behind Erza. "C'mon Natsu."

Natsu glanced at Lucy for the last time, bit his lips, then followed the rest outside leaving the poor girl alone.

"Not like you can stop me with that..." Lucy whispered, giving out a sly smile.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry... I know both Lucy and Erza are close in the anime but I'm thinking of making them distance in this fanfic.  
**

**Hope you understand  
**


End file.
